Consumers of media (e.g., music and video) increasingly store their media collections as files that are locally-accessible on a computing device, instead of on compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), or tapes. The consumers may obtain the media files by ripping music and video files from CDs and DVDs, or by downloading the media files from online media stores.